ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah...Dies?
Noah...Dies? is an episode of Noah 10. Episode The whole gang is in the Plumber's Facility again. "Due to our recent failures, we cannot lose this time." Said Noah. "That's what you always say, but we end up losing anyway!" Said Jack. "If we catch him off guard, we can beat him." Said Noah. "But he knows we're gonna come." Said Erika. "We can use ID masks and just be quiet. Gizmo will be waiting and eventually just stop expecting us." Said Noah. "Fat chance." Said Jack. "Why don't we just all attack him together?" Asked Tetrax. "Of course! Us three weren't efficient, but if all of us team up, we can't lose!" Said Noah. "So where's he headed?" Asked Klon. "Augstaka. Home world of the Atasians, or better known as Highbreed." Said Noah. The gang got on Ship and flew to Augstaka. They all got off. Gizmo was easily beating a group of Highbreed officers. One snuck up on him and punched him, but Gizmo shot him and killed it. "Now it's your turn. And I see you brought friends." Said Gizmo. "What's it to you? You're gonna die!" Said Noah. Gizmo lunged at Noah, but was hit by Jack. Noah transformed. "Goop!" Noah jumped onto Gizmo and burned him with acid. Gizmo retaliated and shot an eye beam at Noah's Anti-Gravity Projector. Noah condensed into a puddle. "Fools." Said Gizmo. Tetrax and Kierra ran toward Gizmo. Tetrax shot diamond shards with Kierra used her telekinesis to throw objects at him. Gizmo came out virtually unfazed. "That all you got?" "No!" Erika came from behind and blasted Gizmo into the ground. Gizmo stretched his arm and grabbed Erika and slammed her against the ground. Noah came and shot acid at Gizmo. Gizmo dodged and electrocuted Noah. Noah transformed. "Noahvicktor!" Noah shot electricity at Gizmo and he fell. Jack smashed him with a boulder. Gizmo came up. "I am undefeatable!" Yelled Gizmo. "Let's attack him together! One....two...three!" Noah said. Tetrax shot diamonds, Kierra had a Ship suit on and fired lasers, Klon cloned himself and sent his clones like bullets, Erika shot mana blasts, Jack threw boulders, and Noah shot electricity. "Did we get him?" Asked Kierra. "No." Said Gizmo. Gizmo came out. "We're screwed." Said Jack. "Maybe not." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Way Big!" Noah shot Gizmo with a cosmic ray. Erika had a shield up to protect everybody. Noah stopped firing. "Take that, fiend." Said Noah. Gizmo was a puddle in a crater. He reformed. "No fudging way!" Yelled Noah. Gizmo pulled out his device and absorbed Way Big's power. "AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Noah reverted back, he was on his knees. "Now, die." Said Gizmo. Gizmo shot Noah with an eye beam. When the smoke cleared, there was pieces of his shirt, some ashes, and a tad bid of blood. "YES!" Gizmo yelled. "NO!" Everybody else yelled. Gizmo turned into a ship and left. The gang walked up to the crater to mourn Noah. The end? Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Kierra *Tetrax *Klon *Ship Aliens *Goop *Noahvicktor *Way Big Villains *Gizmo Trivia *Augstaka is now uninhabited. *Noah scans some Highbreed off-screen and gains Moot. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes